


crest bearing fool

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Sylvain suffers from the hands of Miklan.





	crest bearing fool

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I don't condone this stuff, and read the tags before jumping in.

For a child, Sylvain dealt with a lot coming from his older brother. Insults, attacks, schemes to get rid of him, but this particular situation wasn't something he expected. Maybe he did, following a made-up list of what other cruel things Miklan could do to him. After all, his brother showed him time after time how heartless he could be. A violation like this — squeezing his neck and touching him through his pants — wasn't out of the question. Sylvain should have expected it sooner or later, glued to the wall as his brother assaulted him.

He let out a gasp as his brother dragged him to the room, locking the door before pinning him to the bed. The devilish look in his eyes screamed hunger and hatred. Sylvain couldn't tell what was to come, his mind in a panicked shamble as Miklan ripped his clothes off in anger, leaving him naked and terrified. He trembled under Miklan's grip, heart pounding with each second that passed. 

Miklan didn't stop to stare at Sylvain and reevaluate his decision. Not once did he show an ounce of kindness to his brother before this. Why would he do it now? His Crest bearing fool of a brother deserved it. He deserved the harsh treatment for stealing everything away from him.

"You Crest bearing fool," Miklan growled into Sylvain's ear, squeezing his cock. "Damn you... Damn you!" he squeezed harder than before, enticing a cry from Sylvain. It wasn't from pleasure, but from pain, swallowing down every gasp he could before erupting into sobs. Miklan hates the noise and wanted to silence him. It reminded him when Sylvain's cries as a baby would echo throughout the halls, and everyone would worry about him, not about the firstborn son of Gautier. He let go of Sylvain's tiny, dripping cock, and glared daggers at his brother.

Frozen with fear, Sylvain watched as Miklan fumbled with his pants. Miklan took his cock out and hovered over Sylvain's body. "Open your mouth, whore," he hissed, and when Sylvain's trembling lips took too long, he forced his cock inside the boy's mouth. Sylvain choked the moment it entered his throat, unsure of what to do with the length inside him. His eyes widened with tears, and they spilled out of him like a waterfall, gagging on Miklan's large, thick cock. His nose took a long whiff of his musk and red pubes, restricting his air supply. 

Sylvain's suffering didn't stop Miklan. It encouraged him to thrust his hips and continue to defile Sylvain's mouth with a wicked grin on his lips. "Bite down and I'll kill you," he said before the thought entered Sylvain's mind, forcing his meat further down. Miklan knew his brother's small mouth couldn't hold it all in, and that was what he wanted. Hearing his choked gags made him groan in delight, relishing the pain. He lifted his hips, pushed forward, and repeated the notion until his body tightened, coming to a full stop. 

"Take it all, you Crest bearing whore!" Miklan growled, a full pent-up load bursting into Sylvain's throat. He didn't pull away until he emptied every last drop. 

Sylvain gasped for air, choking on the cum trapped in his throat. He swallowed some, but spit the rest, gagging as if he was about to vomit. Drool dribbled down his chin, his face a mess of tears and snot. Miklan didn't allow a moment of rest and grabbed Sylvain by his thin thighs, turning him around to push his face against the mattress. He grabbed his ass, and a rush of panic ran through Sylvain. The elder brother wasn’t done venting out his frustrations. 

"I hate you!" the younger brother shouted, his voice hoarse. He knew little of sex but knew what was to come, knew it was wrong. "I hate you! Stop it!" 

"Oh, yeah? You hate me?" Miklan scoffed and aligned his cock against Sylvain's tight, virgin hole. "I hate you more! You're a Crest bearing piece of shit!" he shouted and slammed his cock into Sylvain without warning. 

Sylvain cried out in pain, bawling as Miklan ripped him apart. He wanted nothing but death while Miklan pounded into him. The pain that went throughout his body burned his insides, and he tugged the bedsheets, praying this would end soon.

"You're worthless, Sylvain," Miklan said as he pushed further into his younger brother. He leaned near his ear and let out a chuckle that sent shivers throughout Sylvain's trembling body. "People don't like you. They like your Crest. All those girls looking at you? Calling you cute? They don't like you for you." Miklan gave another harsh thrust. Despite how tight Sylvain’s walls were, he forced his cock deeper into the boy. He wanted to hear his cries; he wanted to hear the hatred in his whimpers. "They like your fucking Crest. Without it, you're just a worthless brat.”

Sylvain listened to the words by force and wept. His mind slowly went to a blank as Miklan continued to defile him, call him worthless, growling insults with every smack into him. His consciousness slipped away, eyes fluttering, struggling to stay awake. He tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was incoherent words, unable to lift his head up so he could look his brother in the eyes. Miklan gripped his hair, pulled his head back, and laughed. “Cry louder! Cry like I did when I was younger, where no one batted an eye because I had no Crest!" he then slammed Sylvain’s head on the bed, muffling his pained cries as he continued the abuse.

Time went on achingly slow for Sylvain, hoping by the time he opened his eyes, it would be all over. Yet every sharp thrust into his body made him jolt and cry, drool on the bed, and it forced him to stay awake. His body ached from the tremendous weight on his back. Hearing Miklan's groans caused his stomach to twist and turn in disgust, and Sylvain lifted his head to see what Miklan moaned about. He then felt his entire body go stiff as something warm entered his ass, and he soon realized Miklan finished inside him. It burned his insides to the point where he wanted to throw up.

Miklan pulled out and left Sylvain's hole gaping, dripping semen and blood. The fluids covered his entire cock, and it planted a sinister plan inside his head. He turned Sylvain around and forced him to sit up, grinning at his weeping face. It brought pure joy to the elder sibling, writhing as his ass burned from the forced entry.

"Think we're done, huh?"

Widening his eyes in fear, Sylvain blurted out his pleas. "P-Please, st-stop! I-I'll... I'll do anything, M-M-Miklan!" he didn't know what was going to happen next, nor did it matter. He bowed from where he sat, begging Miklan to stop.

Mikan didn't listen. As his final act, he grabbed a fistful of Sylvain's red hair and forced his brother to suck his cock dry. Sylvain winced at the disgusting taste, the mix of blood and semen causing him to gag on Miklan's cock. He looked at his brother with pleading eyes, hoping it would change his heart, but nothing happened. Miklan stared at him with pure and utter hatred. Forcing himself to carry on, Sylvain tasted every fluid on Miklan and swallowed it, gagging every time. He hoped his brother's hunger would satisfy itself afterward.

Miklan pulled Sylvain away once he was content. It must have been enough for the poor boy, because the moment Miklan let him go, he leaned over the bed and threw up. Blood and semen dripped down his legs, a mark of his defilement. Miklan rolled his eyes and decided to push Sylvain off the bed. He fell with a thud, followed by his cries and a couple of hiccups. Miklan got off the bed, fixed himself, and left. What else would his parents to do him? Force him to pass his title onto Sylvain? Disown him?

The Crest bearing fool deserved it.


End file.
